Time and Confusion
by Werewolf10
Summary: Nathan desides to let Daley know how he feels. NDFirst in trilogy. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Flight 29 Down fic, so don't be surprised if it sucks at first.**

**Chapter 1.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

DAY TWELVE MORNING

"So Nathan, how do you think Daley's looking today?" Melissa asked as she and Nathan gathered oysters on the beach.

"Beautiful. She's not wearing her hat today so whenever I look at her I can see the wind blowing through her perfect hair and combined with her smile just makes her look so heavenly and...hey!" Nathan said when he saw Melissa giggling at him.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Melissa said smiling.

"Well, what about you and Jackson?" Nathan asked as he picked up a handful of oysters and putt them into the towel.

"This is different. She has no clue and your falling head over heels for her! You have to do something." Melissa insisted.

"Like what? She already thinks I'm a jerk who doesn't know what he's doing." Nathan said sadly as he continued to walk along the beach.

"I would beg to differ. You two worked pretty well together catching the pig. And if memory serves me right, she was the one who accepted your offer to dance. And the time that.."

"Ok, you've made your point. But either way she'd laugh me off the planet if I told her." Nathan said as they neared camp.

"Come on, Nathan. You two are perfect for each other! And I'm pretty sure she's got a little something going on for you too!"

"Your lying!" Nathan said in shock.

"It's true!"

"But how do you know?" Nathan asked.

"Let's just say sleeping in the girls tent has it's advantages." Melissa said with a smile.

"Your right. I have to let her know how I feel before it's too late." Nathan said confidently. "But I'm going to need your help to do this."

"Sure. Just don't tell anyone else until I can get some more info."


	2. First Shot

Finally! I thought I'd never get to write more! I've been so busy I haven't had much time to write this. But I finally made it! 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2. First Shot

"Mel, are you sure about this?" Nathan asked nervously.

"I'm positive! All you have to do is face your fears and tell her!" Melissa said as she handed Nathan some flowers to give to Daley.

"But you can't come on to strongly, strike up a good conversation first. Then, you slowly break the news to her." Melissa continued as she fixed Nathan's hair and straitened his shirt.

"And above all….."

"I know, I know, keep calm." Nathan finished. "Thank's for your help, but I think I'm ready now."

"Ok. She's at the well. Everyone else should be doing other things. You have a perfect opportunity." Mel said as she pushed him towards the path to the well.

Nathan took a deep breath and started what seemed to him the longest walk in his life. He started thinking about what he should say to her. Then he started thinking about what she might say back.

What if she didn't like him back and got mad?

What if she laughed at him?

What if she laughed at him and then told everyone else and they laughed too?

Before he knew it he was only a few feet away from Daley with a thumping heart and a swimming head.

"Hey, Nathan." she said.

"Uuu. Uuuuuu. Hhhey Ddddaley! Uuuuu Iiiiiiii…." Nathan stuttered

"Are those for me?" Daley asked noticing the flowers.

Nathan nervously nodded and handed them to her.

"They're lovely! Thanks!" Daley said as she smelt them.

Nathan breathed a small sigh of relief.

"So, has Lex thought of what we should do now that the radio is gone?" Nathan asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well, he's had some ideas, but he's not really sure about any of them." Daley said as she stuck one of the flowers in her hair and got back to work filling the jug she had.

"I guess some ideas are better than none." Nathan said as he knelt down to help.

After he said this there was an awkward silence for a few seconds, only to Nathan it seemed like a few hours.

Finally he built up the courage.

"Daley." he started.

"Yeah?"

"I……"

Nathan was cut off short as Lex ran past screaming franticlywith Eric hot on his trail shouting, "I'll teach you not to steal my favorite shades for one of you crazy rescue ideas!"

"Sorry, Nathan. I've got to go save my brother." Daley sighed as she got up and ran after them.

Nathan hung his headand muttered "No problem." before picking up the jug and slowly carrying it back to camp.


	3. Second Shot

I'm not going to be able to update for a while in a few days, so expect a few more chapters, maybe even the story's end in the next few days.

Chapter 3. Second Shot

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm so sorry about what happened this morning, no one could have known that Eric would pick today to go on a rampage." Melissa said as she walked Nathan down to the beach.

"Speak for yourself." Nathan said sadly.

"But I know that this time no one will be around to interrupt you! Jackson and Lex went to look for more water incase the well runs dry, Eric is busy trying to get a stain out of his hat, and Taylor is Trying to make some sort of oyster and seaweed casserole. No clue how she's going to do that, but I'd stay away from it anyway.

Nathan chuckled at this but his face soon went strait when he saw Daley floating on her back in the ocean with a makeshift pool floatie propping her head up.

"Don't worry. Everything will go great!" Melissa said pushing Nathan towards the water and then running off towards camp.

"Hey, Nathan!" Daley said noticing he was there.

"Uuuuuu hhhhey! Wwwatcha doin'?" Nathan asked with a beating heart.

"I just thought I'd take a little break. Fighting with Eric earlier really took it outta me, so I thought I'd take the afternoon off." Daley said still floating in the water.

"Oh. Well, sorry to disturb you. I'll just go and…."

"Well, hey! Come on in! I'd could actually use some company right now." Daley said smiling.

"Uuuuuuu ok. Sure." Nathan said slightly smiling before taking off his shirt and wading out to where Daley was.

Before he knew it, Nathan was splashing around and having a whole world of fun with Daley.

"And don't mean to laugh at my little brother or anything, but I had to do all I could to keep myself from cracking up at his squealing when Eric would try to go for him!" Daley said laughing.

"I know exactly what you mean!" Nathan said laughing too.

"Oh, that reminds me, you were going to tell me something earlier before Lex and Eric ran up. What was it?" Daley asked remembering the chat they had earlier that day.

"Oh, yeah. Well I was going to say that….."

"Owwww! Ow! Ow! I think I stepped on something in the water!" Daley yelped in pain as she held a foot up.

"Here, I'll help you back to camp." Nathan said walking over to her.

She put an arm around his shoulders and started limping back to camp.

As they did Nathan quietly made a vow to himself. Next time, he wouldn't let anything interrupt him.


	4. Direct Hit

Last chapter! Hope you guys liked it. With any luck, I'll have a new F29D story up pretty soon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4. Direct Hit

That night Nathan paced infront of the girl's tent. He had everything planned out perfectly. Now all he needed was time. Time enough to do the one thing he had been trying to do all day. And this time, he would do it on his own.

Nathan took a deep breath and poked his head in the tent.

"Daley." He whispered.

After a few seconds Daley limped out of the tent. She had stepped on a shell and cut her foot.

"What is it Nathan? Is something wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"No. But, remember what I've been trying to tell you all day?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, come with me." Nathan said nodding towards the jungle.

"But, my foot." Daley said still a little confused.

"Oh, right. Well, I'll carry you." Nathan said nervous of what she might say.

"Ok." Daley shrugged. "If it's that important."

Nathan smiled big and wide on the inside as he gently lifted Daley and carried her down the path into the jungle.

After a few minuets the side of the path they were on was illuminated with Melissa's candles.

"Nathan, what is this?" Daley asked when she saw this.

"You'll see." Nathan said smiling.

Soon they came to a small clearing that Daley couldn't believe really existed.

It was decorated almost like the plane was the night of the dance.

But this time instead of Lex playing music, here was a small radio that they had saved from the storm hooked up to the ipod playing a slow song. And most importantly, instead of everyone else around, they were the only ones even awake.

"But Nathan, how…"

"Remember when Jackson and Lex went to find more water?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they were actually setting this up for me." Nathan said smiling.

"Nathan. I can't believe you would do something like this for me! Why would you do something like this?" Daley asked still in disbelief.

"Here. You probably want to sit down before I tell you." Nathan said leading he over to a log.

After they had sat down Nathan took a deep breath.

"Well like I said, this all has to do with what I've been trying to tell you all day." Nathan started.

"Yeah, go on." Daley urged.

"I guess I better get it over with before something else interrupts me. Daley, I….like you. But not just as a friend." Nathan said trying to get it out as easily as he could.

When he saw Daley sitting there with a stunned look on her face, all his hopes crashed.

"I knew it was a bad idea. I just knew it from the start!" Nathan said as he stood up and started walking away.

But before he could take two steps, he felt a hand on his back. Fearing for the worst, he turned around.

As son as he did he felt Daley's lips come in contact with his own. For a few seconds he was stunned by this.

Then he eased his hands to her waist and pulled her even closer as she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

After what seemed like eternity, they broke the kiss and just stood there looking into each other's eyes smiling.


	5. AN

I'm going to be doing a trilogy of how all the couples get together. This is the first. The second will be up as soon as I can get it up. It'll be EricTaylor.


End file.
